thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Bride and Go Seek
"Bride and Go Seek" is the 8th episode of Season Two of The Lying Game, airing in August. Summary Everyone gathers to celebrate Dan and Theresa’s wedding but the celebrations do not go off as planned. Ethan figures out who Emma is protecting and confronts her about shutting him out. Sutton’s sudden change of heart confuses Emma, who isn’t sure she trusts her sister. Ted’s behavior grows more erratic as his family continues to fall apart. Meanwhile, in the game between Alec and Rebecca, Jordan decides whose side he’s on. Plot Emma tells Thayer she needs to speak with Ted about all the speculations. Ted wakes up in a panic. At the church, Ethan stands in front of a group of family and friends to tell them there is no wedding and runs outside in time to stop Dan and join him at finding out what is going on with Theresa. Mads and Jordan discuss all the secrets that have been going on lately. She says she needs time to think and until he can prove to her he is done with Rebecca and their secrets, she will not speak to him again. Rebecca and Alec are curious about each other’s whereabouts. Ted, Emma and Laurel express their feelings on what is happening with the divorce between him and Kristen. Ted apologizes to the girls. When Kristen enters she gets upset to see him in the house without her permission. The girls get upset and try to calm the situation by setting up a date with Ted at the country club for dinner. At Theresa’s house, Dan and Ethan search for her, but it is empty along with her clothes and a ring on the kitchen counter. Dan doesn’t believe she would leave him like this. He thinks someone took her from him because she got too close to finding out who Derek’s killer is. Rebecca goes to see Sutton at the cabin because she is worried about her. Sutton asks about Theresa and if Alec is going to be framed for her disappearance also. Rebecca gives Sutton a necklace of half a heart and tells her the other half is for Emma. It represents a broken family that is able to come back together. Emma, Thayer, Laurel, and Mads discuss Theresa’s disappearance. They still seem to be suspicious about Rebecca. Emma rushes out with a plan and Thayer follows her to help. Kristen meets up with Alec at the country club for a drink. She tells him about serving Ted with divorce papers. Alec asks her to dinner, she hesitates but agrees. At the cemetery, Dan organizes a search and for everything to be roped off since that was the last place Theresa was. When Alec arrives, Dan flips out and pushes him against one of the police cars. Dan wants to know what he told her when she was his attorney. Back at the country club, Emma and Thayer speak to a worker about Ted’s whereabouts. Ethan steps in and Thayer lies about applying for a job. Ethan tells them that the suspect who took Theresa is tied to Derek’s murder. While Jordan is in the pool, Rebecca approaches and gives him more orders. When Jordan declines and tells her he is going to tell Mads everything, Rebecca threatens to make sure she knows everything - including the fact that he was the one to frame Alec. Ethan asks Emma to tell Dan about her and Sutton being twins. Emma doesn’t think it’s a good idea, which gets Ethan mad that she and Thayer are hiding something. Thayer asks Ethan to leave. At the police station, Dan gets reprimanded. He tells Ethan about the secret between Alec and Theresa and asks if Ethan knows anything he needs to tell him immediately. Ethan keeps quiet for Emma. When Emma walks into her room, she finds Sutton. Sutton wants to call a truce and admits working with Rebecca. At first she didn’t want to share Rebecca with Emma, but now Sutton believes she is not the mother she thought she was. Sutton wants to work with Emma, but Emma asks her to leave. Jordan asks Alec for help. Alec agrees to help him as long as he doesn’t hurt Mads in the process. Laurel admits to Emma she knows Ted is her real father. Emma admits she is not too pleased so far with her search for her biological parents. Since Laurel found out the truth about the twins, she couldn’t be happier. Sutton goes over to Ethan’s to tell him about Emma hiding the truth about knowing information about Derek’s murder. Ethan rushes off to talk to Emma. He is mad because he believes Thayer is trying to pull them apart. Emma asks Ethan to wait one more day before telling Dan if he meant what he said about them being everything together. While Ted frantically searches through the kitchen drawers, Emma enters the kitchen suspiciously. He tells her he can't find his key card for the hospital. On the table is Kristen’s phone. It vibrates and Ted sees a text from Alec to meet up. Ted gets mad and throws the flowers on the table in a rage. Kristen walks in the kitchen and kicks him out. Emma gets nervous. As Rebecca gives Jordan a new assignment to spy on everyone, Mads listens in. In a hotel room, Kristen tells Alec she is not ready for all of this. Alec agrees and already feels involved. Emma tells Thayer that Ethan knows about Ted and is giving her one more day until he comes clean with Dan. Suddenly, Emma realizes she knows how to get more time. In the middle of the night, Thayer jogs down the street and sees Alec waiting for him. Alec tells him whatever happens he did it for him. Jordan approaches Mads with the truth about Rebecca asking him to spy on everyone and reveals knowing about Sutton and Emma. When a cop finds Theresa’s car at a bus station, Dan rushes over. The cop gives Dan a letter that was found in between the seats, their wedding vows. Dan tells Ethan it doesn’t sound like she had cold feet and promises that when he finds out who took her he is going to kill them. Ted rushes into the cemetery looking for his key card when Emma appears with it in her hand. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker *Alexandra Chando as Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Ann Rebecca Sewell Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Ryan Rottman as Jordan Lyle Guest Cast *Craig Nigh as Officer Harry *Jimmy Gonzalez as J.J. *Matthew Vandever as TBA Notes *The title of this episode is similar to the game "Hide and Go Seek" which is a short title for the lying game series fourth book, "Hide & Seek". *Dan and Theresa's supposedly wedding occurs in this episode. *Theresa has gone missing and was last seen at Derek's grave. Web clips The Lying Game 2x08 Sneak Peek "Bride and Go Seek"|Sneak Peek 1 The Lying Game 2x08 Sneak Peek 2 "Bride and Go Seek"|Sneak Peek 2 The Lying Game 2x08 Sneak Peek 3 "Bride and Go Seek"|Sneak Peek 3 Gallery 129732 7946 pre.jpg 129732 7885 pre.jpg 129732 7842 pre.jpg 129732 7826 pre.jpg 129732 7786 pre.jpg 129732 8252 pre.jpg 129732 8220 pre.jpg 129732 8204 pre.jpg 129732 8186 pre.jpg 129732 8184 pre.jpg 129732 8048 pre.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2